Partagé entre eux
by Virgy
Summary: Hermione doit choisir qui elle aime entre Harry, Drago et Ron...


**Partagée entre eux…**

**L'histoire **: Hermione doit décider qui elle aime entre Harry, Ron et Drago…

Il était tard et la nuit venait de tomber depuis déjà trois heures quand Ron se posta devant la chambre des filles. Quelques secondes plus tard Hermione sortit de la pièce les yeux rivés sur le sol…

Salut…

Salut…

Ron prit maladroitement la main de l'adolescente qui sourit puis il récita une formule qui les matérialisa devant un cinéma.

Harry m'a dit que les Moldus adorait ce genre d'endroit et mon père m'en parle souvent, alors j'ai pensé que…

C'est une très bonne idée Ron. Rassura Hermione avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Le sorcier roux rougit jusqu'à ses oreilles constellées de tâches de rousseurs.

Je me suis beaucoup entraîné pour la formule, normalement on devrait pas se faire prendre, on y va ?

Après que le couple se soit engouffré dans la salle, Harry se matérialisa devant le cinéma caché par sa cape d'invisibilité il se rendit dans la salle où le film avait déjà commencé… Il entendit le rire cristallin d'Hermione et vit ses yeux briller en regardant son meilleur ami qui avait passé son bras autour de son épaule…

Harry le visage rouge de colère sentit sa cicatrice lui brûler il posa sa main dessus et regretta que ce ne fût pas celle rafraîchissante d'Hermione…

J'ai passé une super soirée. Murmura Hermione en caressant la main de Ron.

Ce dernier se perdait dans ses yeux marrons avant de s'approcher doucement de l'adolescente…

Hermione tu…

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut doux et si mignon qu'il sembla pour les deux durer des heures. Ils se sentaient voler quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre…

Rogue ! Sentit Hermione. Tu dois y aller !

Bonne nuit… Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi.

Hermione rentra dans la chambre des filles, la tête encore remplie de rêve mais elle ne devait pas faire de bruit s'il elle voulait éviter de réveiller les autres. Elle se déshabilla et s'endormit presque aussitôt… Harry entra silencieusement dans la chambre de la jeune fille toujours enveloppé dans la cape invisible. Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans l'avoir vue… Il s'allongea à ses côtés et embrassa ses boucles châtaignes avant de disparaître…

Harry… murmura l'adolescente en ouvrant les yeux.

T'es vraiment mal tombé un exposé avec Malefoy ! Grimaça Ron en mangeant avec appétit.

Rogue est vraiment tordu ! Soupira Hermione en mordant dans son hamburger.

Ca va pas Harry ? Tu manges pas ? S'inquéta la jeune fille.

J'ai passé une sale nuit… En tout cas tous les deux vous avez l'air en pleine forme… Vous n'avez rien à me dire par hasard ? s'enquit Harry dont les yeux bleus jetaient des éclairs.

Euh… Non, rien de nouveau… Tout est normal. Assura Hermione en souriant.

Harry un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres se leva de table furieux sous les yeux ébahis des élèves.

Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas pour nous ? murmura Ron en caressant le genou d'Hermione qui le repoussa.

Parce que… Je crois qu'Harry sera bouleversé et va craindre que notre amitié ne soit changée…

Pourquoi il croirait ça ? S'étonna Ron.

Crois-moi ne lui dis rien. Assura Hermione avant de se lever de table.

Hé Sang de bourbe je peux te parler ? Demanda Malefoy en regardant si personne ne le voyait parler avec Hermione.

Je m'appelle Hermione, débile. Siffla l'adolescente en continuant son chemin.

Le plus important et que tu te sois reconnue. Railla l'adolescent.

Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

C'est pour l'exposé. On se retrouve à 22h dans la salle commune.

Tu veux vraiment travailler ? s'étonna Hermione en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Oui j'ai envie de te montrer que nous les Malefoy ne sommes pas une éminente famille de sorciers pour rien.

-- HARRY HARRY ATTENDS-MOI ! Hurla Hermione en courrant après son ami dans le couloir. Elle réussit enfin à le rattraper mais elle était à bout de souffle…

Tu m'entendais pas ? Demanda la jeune fille les joues rouges.

Tiens t'es pas avec Ron ?

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Laisses tomber…

Harry arrêtes toi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

C'est à toi de me le dire… Je savais pas que tu craquais pour Ron.

Quoi ?

Je sais pour hier soir.

C'est Ron qui t'as dit ça ?

Non je vous ai vu.

Je savais que ça t'embêterait mais on bien ensembles et ça ne nuirait jamais à notre amitié.

Amitié ? Je croyais qu'on était plus que ça tous les deux…

Comment ça ? Harry…

L'adolescent lui donna un court baiser passionné alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Hermione le retint et se pressa contre lui tout en l'embrassant.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment à bout de souffle avant qu'Harry ne se détache.

Hé moldu t'es complètement ailleurs là ! S'énerva Malefoy.

Désolé Drago je pensais à des trucs… Je suis dans un sacré pétrin et je sais pas comment m'en sortir. Avoua l'adolescente.

Je m'en fous je suis pas Potter et Weasley alors me racontes pas ta vie.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à plaisanter ou à jouer au jeu de Drago et ce dernier vit une larme couler sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Je voulais pas te faire pleurer sang de… Hermione.

On fera l'exposé une autre fois Malefoy… Je me sens pas très bien.

La jeune fille se leva et courut vers sa chambre quand Malefoy la retint par le bras :

Et l'exposé ! Tu vas pas oublier l'exposé !

Malefoy je me sens pas bien ! T'as pas de cœur ou quoi ?

Pas quand il s'agit d'avoir une sale note !

Tu es vraiment un nul, un débile…

Et toi une fille trop belle quand elle est en colère !

Quoi ?

Malefoy embrassa Hermione avec passion mais celle-ci le repoussa avec colère :

T'as quand même pas cru que…

Hermione le plaqua contre le mur avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras et ne l'allonge sur la table en chêne de la salle commune.

Trois garçons. Trois garçons que j'aime que j'ai embrassé et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Qui choisir entre Ron le maladroit si gentil et si craquant, Harry le solitaire et courageux qui a traversé tant d'épreuves et Drago l'insupportable Drago intelligent et cynique mais qui a un cœur. Dîtes moi qui dois-je choisir parce que moi je suis partagée entre eux.

Malefoy je peux te parler…

On se connaît ?

Quoi ?

T'as bien compris sang de bourbe je ne veux pas être vu en public avec toi.

Et hier soir ?

Une erreur. Une énorme erreur. S'esclaffa Malefoy avant de pousser Hermione sur le côté.

Je suis occupé alors…

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron en prenant la main d'Hermione.

Rien, c'est à propos de l'exposé…

Si tu veux que je le démolisses tu sais que…

T'inquètes Ron, j'y arriverais. Assura l'adolescente.

Hermione je… commença Harry avant de voir que Ron et la jeune fille se donnaient la main.

Harry…

Je dois y aller, désolé.

Il a pas l'air bien, tu crois que c'est à cause de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

Peut-être… Je vais lui parler. Lança Hermione en s'éloignant.

Dis lui aussi pour nous. Conseilla Ron les yeux brillants.

Euh… je vais essayer.

Je t'aime…

Je t'aime aussi…

Malefoy est sûrement le plus méchant de tous les garçons et moi Hermione Granger je n'aurais jamais dû adresser la parole à ce cloporte… Alors l'embrasser… Je sais que c'était une erreur comme d'embrasser Harry alors que j'étais avec Ron… Mais je savais pas que je l'attirais c'est vrai si Harry, Ron et Drago m'auraient dit que je leur plaisais j'aurais choisi entre eux en essayant de pas leur faire de mal… Mais je sais, je sens que j'aurais pris les trois… Je dois être la pire des filles pour faire ça et je n'aurais jamais imaginé me trouver un jour dans cette situation. J'ai beau être une bonne sorcière mais je suis la pire des petites amies.

Je crois qu'on devrait s'éloigner un petit moment Ron…

Quoi ?

Je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu le crois.

Tu es la fille parfaite et…

Non. Reprends tes cadeaux et arrêtons de nous parler pendant un moment.

Hermi…

Je suis désolée.

Je ne suis plus avec Ron. Souffla Hermione à Harry.

Ce dernier se leva sourire aux lèvres et embrassa l'adolescente qui s'éloigna.

Ce n'est pas pour être avec toi. Si je choisis d'être avec l'un de vous je risques de briser notre amitié, votre amitié… Je me doutes que tu me détestes j'aurais jamais cru faire une chose comme ça… Pardonnes moi.

Je peux te parler Hermione ? murmura Malefoy.

Je croyais qu'on s'étaient déjà tout dit ! répliqua l'adolescente. On a fait une bêtise tout les deux et…

Pas ici. Murmura Malefoy en prenant la main d'Hermione qui la retira aussitôt avant de le fusiller du regard. Mais elle le suivit dans un des coins les moins fréquenté de l'école.

Dépêches toi Malefoy je n'ai pas le temps !

Hermione… Je… Ce que j'ai fait et mal…

Tu parles du baiser que tu m'as donné où des nombreux autres qu'on s'est échangés ? A moins que ce soit quand tu m'as ris au nez en me disant que je ne représentait rien pour toi…

Hermione… Pardon.

L'adolescent s'agenouilla devant elle et lui embrassa les mains.

Drago… Je…

Je t'aime, si tu veux j'essaierais d'être un peu moins méchant avec tes idiots d'amis mais je veux… Je veux sortir avec toi.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla devant Malefoy toujours sur le sol et l'embrassa avec passion, ils se relevèrent avant qu'Hermione ne prenne conscience que…

Drago… Tu me laisses pour Drago… bafouilla Ron dont une larme coulait sur la joue.

Hermione je t'ai cherché partout… Je t'aime pour Ron on… Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Harry ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es aussi tapé mon meilleur ami ! s'écria Ron.

Ron je suis si désolée… Mais je ne peux pas choisir entre vous trois. Vous représentez les trois garçons parfaits… Je ne peux pas choisir.

Alors je pars de moi même. Dit Harry.

Non, personne ne part. Tout ça c'est de ma faute mais je voulais pas vous faire de mal.

En dirais que ça a foiré ! railla Malefoy. Granger je pensais ce que j'ai dit et je peux oublier tes fautes de goût en ce qui concerne Potter et Weasley. Viens avec moi.

Je ne peux pas Malefoy… Je ne peux aller avec aucun de vous… Ron je…

JE TE DETESTE ! TU ENTENDS ! JE TE DETESTE !

Harry… tenta Hermione en pleurs.

Tu me dégoûtes… Ne m'adresses plus la parole.

J'aime trois garçons, trois beaux garçons, trois garçons qui m'aiment. Je leur fait du mal, je ne veux pas les faire souffrir à cause de mon erreur et de mon amour équivalent et si différent pour eux, je ne peux choisir… J'ai eu au moins le bonheur d'avoir eu les trois et d'avoir reçu leur amour… La seule façon d'en finir avec ça c'est de…

Dans un cimetière de moldus, une femme rousse soutenue par son mari sanglotait. Ron, Harry et Drago habillés sobrement d'un costume noir avaient les yeux rivés sur la pierre tombale grise : Hermione Granger 1987-2004.

FIN


End file.
